


Merry-go-round

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: В каждой из реальностей Билли связан с Фрэнком. Ни в одном из миров эта связь не заканчивается ничем хорошим.





	Merry-go-round

Кузнец говорит им, что Фрэнк на корабле. Билли даже немного волнуется, или всё дело в том, что в нём сейчас кокаина больше, чем они успели перевезти в Америку за последние полгода.  
_«Нет, нет,_ — думает Билли, — _ты не отнимешь у меня всё, чего я достиг. Ты больше ничего у меня не отнимешь»_.  
Билли с ребятами, пролетая светофоры, приезжают в доки спустя считанные минуты. Чувства Билли обострены до предела, он замечает тёмную фигуру на палубе практически сразу и снимает автомат с предохранителя.  
— Эй, Кастл! — кричит Билли. — Помнишь меня? — он стреляет по ящикам, за которыми прячется тёмная фигура. Спустя несколько выстрелов раздаётся оглушительный взрыв.

Когда стрелки часов переваливают за полночь, Билли уже почти не надеется, что Фрэнк придёт. У него в сумке поддельный паспорт и деньги на первое время, всё, как он обещал в то утро на пирсе. Сперва у Билли срабатывает какое-то внутреннее чутьё, и только потом он слышит приглушённые шаги.  
— Я решил, что ты передумал, — говорит Билли, изо рта у него вырывается облачко пара; сердце сжимается, когда он обнимает Фрэнка и кладёт руку в перчатке ему на затылок.  
— Почти передумал, — отвечает Фрэнк с усмешкой.  
Билли кивает и делает шаг в сторону. Снайпер нажимает на спусковой крючок. Кровь Фрэнка пачкает лицо и куртку Билли, несколько мгновений он стоит обездвиженный, оглушённый, и смотрит, как по земле под безжизненным телом расползается тёмное пятно.  
_«Привязанность это слабость»_ , — думает Билли. Его руки почти не дрожат, когда он нащупывает в кармане сигареты. Он закуривает и слышит, как сзади подходит Роллинз. Об стенки желудка бьётся что-то тёплое, что-то, готовое в любую секунду подняться к горлу и выплеснуться наружу — как в тот первый раз, когда Билли увидел труп, развороченный взрывом фугаса. Он хочет сказать: _«Дело сделано»_ , но Роллинз уже приставил дуло пистолета к его затылку.  
— Сука, — цедит сквозь зубы Роллинз и нажимает на курок. 

Билли боится высунуться из укрытия, потому что над головой свистят пули.  
— Я пойду туда, — хрипит Фрэнк.  
— Ты ебанулся? — Билли хватает его за рукав куртки. — Я иду с тобой.  
— Я пойду один, — отчеканивает Фрэнк. — Побудь с полковником, здесь ты нужнее.  
— Блядь, — шепчет Билли. — Блядь, блядь, блядь…  
Он перезаряжает оружие. По вискам струится пот, а сердце в груди стучит так сильно, что, кажется, ещё немного — и оно пробьёт рёбра. Он позволяет Фрэнку уйти, но высовывается, чтобы прикрыть его спину, и убивает снайпера, целящегося с крыши, давая Фрэнку фору добежать до следующего укрытия. Билли слишком поздно замечает, что снайперов было двое, пуля вгрызается ему в горло. Последнее, что он видит — спина Фрэнка, забегающего в полуразрушенное здание.

Фрэнк лежит на полу в луже собственной крови и блевоты и улыбается. У Билли звенит в ушах; чувствовать что-то — больно, и сейчас он чувствует слишком много. Его трясёт от злости и жалости к самому себе: у него было столько шансов покончить с этим, но он все их упустил. Все, кроме последнего.  
— Только посмотри на себя, — хрипит Билли, рука с пистолетом дрожит. — Какой ты жалкий, — говорит он лежащему на полу Фрэнку, но видит в нём себя, и стреляет Фрэнку в голову. Секундой позже Дина стреляет Билли в спину из дробовика.

Солнце палит через крышу бронетраспортёра. В салоне душно и играет музыка. Деревенские мальчишки смотрят на машину с опаской.  
— Я порву с ней, когда мы вернёмся домой. Осталось четыре дня.  
— Боишься, что если сделаешь это по скайпу, к твоему приезду она обольёт бензином и подожжёт все твои вещи? — Билли усмехается.  
Он ждал восемь лет, когда Фрэнк променяет Марию на ключи от его квартиры.  
— Нет, — серьёзно отвечает Фрэнк. — Она просто не заслужила, чтобы я сделал это по скайпу.  
— Брось, я же пошутил. — Билли кладёт руку Фрэнку на колено. — Что это ещё за дерьмо? — Он кивает на дорогу перед собой и сбавляет скорость.  
Прямо посреди дороги, в нескольких метрах от них, стоит деревянная телега со сломанным колесом. Мальчик в грязной рубашке собирает рассыпавшиеся по земле яблоки.  
— Сука, как вовремя. — Фрэнк закатывает глаза. — Тормози, я разберусь.  
— Пойти с тобой? — Билли смотрит на него.  
Фрэнк отмахивается и вылезает из машины.  
— Эй, парень? — громко говорит Фрэнк на английском. — Давай уберём твою колымагу.  
Мальчик не реагирует.  
— Эй, уходи с дороги, — кое-как окликает его Фрэнк на ломанном фарси.  
Когда мальчишка выпрямляется, Билли видит, как по его щекам катятся слёзы. Из-под грязной рубашки торчит провод.  
— Фрэнк, у него бомба! — выкрикивает Билли, вылетев из машины. Слишком поздно. Смертник нажимает на кнопку.

От обезболивающего у Билли немеют пальцы, а перед глазами пляшут разноцветные точки.  
— Кто тебя будет оплакивать, а, Фрэнки-бой? — шипит он. — Таких, как мы с тобой, некому оплакивать.  
Грёбаная карусель крутится всё быстрее, Билли смотрит через прицел винтовки, в зеркале мелькает бронежилет с уродливым скалящимся черепом. Билли резко разворачивается, и пуля, срикошетившая от лошади, с хрустом пробивает его скулу.

Они с Марией стоят у могилы. Прошло несколько месяцев после того взрыва на рынке в Басре, который убил Фрэнка, покалечил Кёртиса и изуродовал Билли лицо. Одиннадцать часов под ножом. И ещё несколько операций в планах.  
— В последние месяцы мне казалось, он нашёл себе кого-то, — вдруг глухо отзывается Мария. — Знаешь, я это чувствовала. Невозможно прожить с человеком столько лет и не понять, что что-то пошло не так.  
Через двое суток после того, как Марии сообщили, что Фрэнк погиб, она потеряла ребёнка.  
— Фрэнк любил только тебя, — говорит Билли, хотя слова даются тяжело. Шрамы на лице болят.  
Мария молчит и докуривает сигарету.  
— Я думала, хотя бы у тебя хватит яиц сказать, раз у него так и не хватило, — ядовито выплёвывает она, глядя куда-то перед собой.  
— Сказать что? — спрашивает Билли.  
Хотя ему не нужно задавать вопросы, чтобы заранее знать ответ.  
— То, что ты спал с моим мужем. Мне отдали его телефон. Думаешь, у него на тебя до сих пор стоял бы, увидь он, на кого ты теперь похож?  
— Фрэнк любил только тебя, — повторяет он.  
Дома Билли долго смотрит на себя в зеркало. А затем приставляет дуло пистолета к виску.

— Это ты убил Сэма, — одними губами проговаривает Дина, в глазах у неё стоят слёзы. — Это был ты. — Её пальцы сжимают рукоять пистолета до побелевших костяшек.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты. — Билли медленно качает головой и улыбается.  
Он держит руки перед Диной, демонстрируя, что безоружен — и что у Дины ничего на него нет.  
Дина резко толкает Билли в плечо, и тот, вовремя не схватившись за перила, падает с лестницы.

Он приходит в себя в больничной палате спустя шесть недель комы. Врачи мечутся вокруг него, точно падальщики, светят фонариком в глаза, задают вопросы.  
— Мистер Руссо, вы понимаете, где вы находитесь? Вы помните, что с вами случилось?  
Он не отвечает. Не потому, что не может, и не потому, что ничего не помнит — он помнит всё слишком хорошо, до мельчайших подробностей. Выстрелы. Осколок стекла, воткнутый ему в живот. Звон разбитого зеркала. Его собственный отчаянный вопль.  
Когда он смотрит на своё новое отражение, он видит нечто. Куски лица — его лица — собраны как кусочки мозаики. «Мистер Руссо»? Он не знает, кто это. Ему хочется кричать, но он лишь сжимает челюсти сильнее. _«Пазл»_ , — думает он.  
Он молчит, когда его переодевают, когда кормят с ложки, как умственно отсталого. Никто не замечает, как он стаскивает скрепку с больничной карты, беспечно оставленной на столике рядом с кроватью, пока заспанная медсестра проверяет показатели на медицинских приборах. Поздней ночью охрана у двери не слышит, как он расстёгивает металлические браслеты на своих запястьях. Полицейская даже не успевает понять, что произошло — всё случается молниеносно. Он отнимает у неё пистолет и наконец чувствует себя живым — как никогда раньше.  
Он умирал столько раз, что и не сосчитать. Но теперь — и он это знает, — настала очередь умереть Фрэнку Кастлу.


End file.
